Cain D. Abel
Citation needed. | alias = | occupation = Pirate; Slave (Former)Red Snow: A voice mentions Abel to have decimated the World Noble's guards and to be one of the island's former slaves. | bounty = 60,000,000Citation needed. 200,000,000Citation needed. At Least 350,000,000 | age = 33 (Debut, 1577) | height = 10'0" ft. (304cm) | weight = 440lbs (200kg) | birth = December 25th, 1543Vivre Card Databook#233: Information on Abel's birthdate and birthplace are given. | relatives = Unnamed Brother | status = Alive | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Isho Isho no Mi (イショイショの実) | dfename = Presence-Presence Fruit | dfmeaning = Will; Presence | dftype = Paramecia }} "Berserker" Cain D. Abel is a member of the Xros Pirates, acting as one of their major allies in the New World, alongside the Roman Numerals. At the islet of Yamato, he was a former slave to a World Noble: Roosevelt, who had families from a neighbouring island work in a mining site. Inside the Xros Pirates, Abel seems to act like some sort of Executioner or Overseer. This is because he is held responsible for looking out after the crew's members and affiliates, dealing with them in accordance to the situation. He also oversees the Nod Sky Island. It has been revealed that Abel essentially houses other people inside his mind through the power of his Devil Fruit.Vivre Card Databook#233: Abel's many personalities are said to be due to his Devil Fruit. Kozuki Adaemon, the previous heir of Wano Country, and Vryrch Seth, the former captain of the infamous Hunting Pirates. He is currently worth more than 350,000,000. Appearance Physical Features Although feared, the sensation one mostly gets from seeing Abel is relaxation, which, in turn, actually contributes to the fear factor. At the same time, he stands as a fierce adult man, with notable muscles and characteristics, having a fair skin in accordance to his hair color. Abel's hair is blonde, possessing a few strands highlighted at the sides and top of his head, while flowing until the middle of his back. Some of these strands fall over the front of his shoulders. His eyebrows are medium-sized. Abel's face is well shaped in a round, but defined, built, contrasting some of his other features. Fitting for someone of his caliber, Abel is very tall, towering his opponents and comrades alike at ten feet.Calling and Singing: Danica sees August and a crowd talking to Abel about the recent events, noticing just how large the latter actually is. Much like mentioned before, he has enormous muscles, be it on his upper or lower body, something that also makes him weight around four houndred pounds. Given his usage of tight clothes, they are prominently shown. Abel possesses several black marks through his flesh, some of which are more seen on his left shoulder and arm. The meaning behind these marks is unknown. Clothes Almost always, even as he bathes or sleeps, Abel dons his signature white bodysuit-like armor, fitting exactly for his frame. Its texture is similar to some kind of leather, however, it is far more durable and malleable than that. This armor seems easily deattachable, given that, at times, Abel wears it partially.Calling and Singing: Berheim Danica notes Abel's presence over a fountain in the middle of Bohemia, deeming him easily recognizeable. Whilst in Yamato, he donned prominently green clothes, akin to Samurai robes, however, without any armory. A dark kimono, tight at its bust, but loose on the sleeves, as well as light hakama pants, baggy in the area around his thighs and narrow as they get closer to his ankles. For footwear, Abel had large wooden sandals and white socks that reached up to the middle of his lower legs.Red Snow: Abel's figure comes clear through the snow tempest. Gallery AbelFull1.png|Abel's current appearance. AbelFullColor.png|Abel's complete appearance. Personality Most of all, Abel maintains a specific default expression, that of a simple smile, though, this smile seems to have its own variations. Given that his true personality is not fully known, rather, it is a sum due to the ones of the previous Isho Isho no Mi users often leaking or melding with one another, it could be said that he puts on smiles to allow for a proper transition between his moods. Such a thing leads many people to deem him as inconsistent or downright crazy. Going further into his casual behavior, Abel is fine, and sometimes even prefers, with sitting in places that are not chairs and akin. Determination is one amongst his many traits, manifesting either through what he says and the persistence in his actions. .]] Fitting with his smile, Abel is not against cracking jokes, though, he does use a monotonous tone when saying them.Calling and Singing: Abel cheers upon noticing he unwillingly destroyed the fountain and made water gush, calling it "Plumbing Problems". Some of his smiles come in a much different light however. Abel wants to make sure that those who work with him know of the consequences of doing what they do. He deems it that they will work harder not only if they know it, but if they are punished for it as well. Although he is someone of high capabilities, Abel is not only above complimenting other people, he actually likes to do it and sees it as an incentive. Be it compliments for someone showcasing power and skills or a "well-done" type of deal, he will openly voice it out. He also tries to inspire them by reminding them of personal goals or deeds they have done in the past. He can be quite polite, adressing even those who are, otherwise, his enemies. Furthermore, he actually tends to dialogue a lot before entering full combat, questioning the opponent on their motives.Red Snow: Kurama blocks Abel's path, complaining on his rude actions, something that prompts Abel to try and talk to him about the situation. In quite a contrast to his dialoguing self, at times, Abel boasts of great confidence and speaks with such a tone that even his very spirit ressonates with the environment.Spirit Call: Taken aback by Kurama's words, Abel decides to pronnounce himself properly and tells him that he will fight back. 's tactic.]]Much like when he compliments people, Abel is capable of showing other emotions such as surprise and amazement. Abel dislikes to fully disregard someone, independent of their strength and social status. Though he may exhibit a bit of etiquette when addressing certain people, he won't necessarily treat them differently, as in go out of his way to remain on their good side. Unlike with his killing intent, Abel tends to express his harshness through words and immediate actions. This also plays with his honesty, in that while he may be berating someone, he is also trying to be constructive in regards to criticism. Relationships Since he houses more than one person within himself, Abel has a complex network of relationships with the rest of the world, having interacted with quite a lot of people. Given he also has their memories, the list is even bigger. Family Unnamed Brother: Aquaria: They are described by Aquaria herself as to be in love with one another. She seems to like teasing Abel often, though, in not quite an explicit manner. In an odd contrast, she becomes physically embarassed whenever they are too close, though she tries to keep it hidden.Calling and Singing: Aquaria blushes at the proximity between her and Abel, but quickly revitalizes herself to talk to the Sirens. Abel appears to be very loyal in regards to their relationship, even as they have not made much progress in it.Vivre Card Databook#233: Aquaria and Abel's relationship is remarked as solid. Kozuki Ryukyu: While Ryukyu is not his biological mother, Abel houses her son, Kozuki Adaemon, within him, thereby making him her son by technicallity. Yonko Xros Pirates Moses: They appear to be on good terms, Moses deeply respects Abel for his strength and good instructions. Living up to that, Abel points out the mistakes Moses has done, while also reminding him that he can reach far if he tries. Living even beyond that, perhaps in a twisted way, Abel is fully willing to execute punishment over Moses. This happens in a rather gruesome way, he rips the skin of Moses' face off and has it look at Moses, who must speak to it. Aaron: Roman Numerals Skelton Red: Red dislikes Abel for his pretentiousness and unwillingly interacts with him. However, he recognizes his strength and influence. He goes as far as to physically attack Abel, even if it is not to hurt, since sometimes he thinks Abel dialogues too much.Calling and Singing: Through his powers, Red makes his presence known in Bohemia, remembering how much Abel talks and how much he himself dislikes pointless conversations. Even then, Abel holds no animosity towards Red. In fact, he tries to have Aquaria not defend him from Red's attacks.Calling and Singing: Abel greets Skelton Red, knowing his attacks were to get his attention, and asks about the other Numerals. Willahelm Bill: Despite the other Numerals' warriness of Abel, Bill appears to simply shrug off his presence.Dialing and Calling: Willahelm Bill ponders why everyone looks tense after being transported to the skies, deeming Abel as "just Abel". Hikaru Aretha: Even with all his strength, Hikaru takes no hesitation when it comes to scolding Abel back. She demands he step down from always taking the lead and even trying to charm her own citizens. In turn, he openly remarks at her actions and their consequences. However, in a more comical turn, Aretha thinks Aquaria doesn't fit Abel at all, even offering the hands of her very children to him. Siren Four: Abel, at the prospect of fighting Aretha, strikes fear in the hearts of the latter's children, despite that, they adress him with the honorific "-sama." They don't seem to mind having their hands offered to him, though, they aren't keen on the idea either. Likewise, he is grateful of their cooperaton. Dapper Dan: Maaka: Flounder: Seemingly, Abel cares for Flounder the least, even addressing him as "Fishman" rather than by his name at times. Black Widow Pirates Daddy L. Legs: Monk Pirates Daikaku: Abel's relation with the Monk Captain is almost unexistant and based solely on Vryrch Seth's memories of him. Due to that, at times, Abel regards him in a high pedestal. Hunting Pirates Black Ops Mauricio Kerrim: Kerrim is the first of the Black Ops that Abel is told about directly, mainly by the citizens of Bohemia and the Siren Pirates. He gets excited at the prospect of hunting him down, despite Kerrim being labelled a cheater. Umori Kenshiro: Abel first sees Kenshiro in a newspaper about him and the other Black Ops members, but, he soon meets him at Spicy Pot Island. ... Dragon D. Dexter: Dexter is the Black Ops Abel has heard the least about. However, he has expressed a duty on hunting him. Shichibukai & Affiliates Benjamin Tabart: Fluer Frida: Raven D. Sora: The two hold quite some past together, having lived in Wano Country during the same time period. Sora often trailed the brothers Abel and Cain, looking out after them, but not letting them outright escape without any consequences. Nowadays, Sora holds some animosity towards Cain D. Abel, though, he hasn't indicated he knows which of the brothers he is. In fact, he thinks Abel reduced himself from a "D." to someone who seeks money, and is fully willing to engage him for combat. Marines Kurama: Having seen him and his actions up-close, Abel thinks of Kurama as too different from the standard marine, and not just in status. Despite acknowledging his presence and even greeting him, at first Abel ignores Kurama in lieu of dealing with Roosevelt.Red Snow: Abel shows his tenacity and launches an attack, which he predicts will dismember Saint Roosevelt, wanting to keep him alive so that he can be tortured. Harlequin W. Heili: Nobility Roosevelt: Having been a slave under him, Abel utterly despises Roosevelt and his actions. He thinks the Noble shouldn't die, but live the rest of his life in misery. Citizens Bohemia Berheim Danica: Danica deems Abel easy to recognize, remarking his presence and status. Andel: August: It is implied they have met in the past. August talks almost casually with Abel, informing him of the Siren Pirates' deeds. Cecilie: Cecilie shows little fear of Abel, being the first amongst the crowd to speak out the deepest truth to him. Powers & Abilities A major ally of the Xros Pirates, a crew led by one of the Yonko, and veteran in the New World, Abel is extremely dangerous, rumoured to be as much of a threat as the Roman Numerals, also from the Xros. However, what is most notable in these claims is that Abel can rival them by his lonesome. This is backed up by one of the Numerals, Skelton Red, who unwillingly recognizes Abel's might. He seems to possess grand authority within the Xros Pirates, utilizing many of their grunts to supply his own territory. His bounty, which surpasses the 350,000,000, marks him as extremely dangerous and a threat to the World Government's operations. Very few know the name of Abel, whispered across many battlefields. Entire fleets have either fled or fell when standing in his path, shaken to their very core by his prowess. Fluer Frida has remarked that he is the strongest person she has met until that point in her life. This is notable given she has interacted with members of the Black Ops, Horsemen, Shichibukai, and Yonko crews. Umori Kenshiro from one of the mentioned groups remarks that he can't defeat him single handely, whereas he was extremely confident in besting Skelton Red of the Numerals. Physical Prowess In regards to physical abilities, Abel is monstrously powerful, deemed to stand in the same pedestal as the Numerals, thus, being one of the New World's recognized titans. By brandishing weapons, he can cause air pressure attacks that push and cut through obstacles standing in their path, some of which are extremely sturdy but still fall prey. When aided by Aquaria's water pillars and his own power, Abel can sustain an island as large as Bohemia, which has thousand of square miles for area, and lift it many kilometers into the skies at incredible speeds.Dialing and Calling: With his bare body and power, Abel puts out enough strength to completely lift Bohemia through the sky and into the clouds. Hikaru Aretha mentions that people of his level treat it as some kind of joke. Even when not enhanced nor helped, he can still lift something as sizeable as the portion of a city over his shoulder. He is also absurdly fast, often flash-stepping through the scenario, which takes a second to register his movement. This applies to his attack speed as well, though, it seems slightly slower than his moving. Nothing short of superhuman and incredible, Abel possesses a nigh durable body, his skin and bones are capable of taking in an absurd amount of punishment without getting damage. He actively faces some of his opponents' attacks without slowing down or attempting to dodge, complementing is laid back behavior. Abel has managed to take in barrages of attacks from Harlequin W. Heili and from Umori Kenshiro, an assassin with might to topple a country when younger, and his Avatars in separate occasions, while sustaining no visible injury. In fact, beforehand he was only harmed due to the nature of the attack thrown at him by Kenshiro, which made use of elements, and even then his injuries were minor. Fighting Style Although not necessarily his better method of combat, Abel is extremely adept when it comes to making use of his bare body for combat. Rather than employing any named or specific techniques, he focuses on versatility, something which when coupled with his immense physical prowess allows him to take on most opponents that face him. Precision, the right amount of strength, and the uttermost swiftness put out the most fierce of blows. Some of his movements can be very savage-like, such as supplexes, grapples, or very rough tackles. This rough style of fighting has been something Abel "practiced" ever since his young days, since Saint Roosevelt usually put the slaves to fight one another. The difference in opponents only helped him hone his skills. By the end of a fight, even one that he didn't begin winning, Abel was to come out victorious. Such a thing marks his rapid learn-ability. He can fight from enemies ranging to the same height as him to full bloom giants and monsters. Furthermore, these attacks and movements are either empowered or complimented by his Devil Fruit and Haki abilities. Macemanship Renowned as a profficent fighter, Abel attributes a lot of his fighting to his usage of Maces, in which he proves mastery over just as much as he has unarmed. This makes it his main approach to combat. His main one in battle is the Mabulrega, hailed as one of the O Wazamono, a seemingly unbreakable weapon that has lived his tale by his side and is almost as tall as him. However, at times Abel does not wield it from the get-go. In fact, he may use his bare hands as maces, proved with their heightened sturdiness. Even so, his usage of Mabulrega does not relate to him using his full strength or not. With the use of his devil fruit power, Abel proves capable of meshing the two abilities, instantly making a stronger and much versatile version of his normal powerset. This is because each will inside him hold specific styles when wielding the Mabulrega, literally allowing him to do different moves one after another. Devil Fruit Abel possesses the power of the Isho Isho no Mi, a Paramecia that lets him draw the power from presence and determination. It should be noted that it is not spiritual power, nor like Haki. This allows him to augment his physical combat and prowess. One of the greatest and main aspects of this fruit is the ability to seemingly pass your will onto another. Haki The power of Haki is found within any living being in the planet, giving Abel the ability to manifest his very spirit. Although, only those with the greatest of wills and might can ever hope to unlock it. Abel's aura takes on a light blue color, leaking from and moving around him much like a tranquil flame. However, unlike many, Abel seems to possess more than a single aura, evidenced by the four colors surrounding him. In ascending order: a flaming blue, a waving yellow, a spiking red, and a oozing purple. It is unknown how this is possible, but it seems to mark his presence even more. A resident of the most dangerous sea, Abel has naturally used Haki ever since a young age, self teaching himself in its ways, which includes the two common shades. These self-lessons persisted through many years while he lived in his homeland, Abel constantly failed to tap into strong abilities, however, with each failure, he found himself growing stronger and closer to proficiency. His constant meeting and clash against elites of the New World have only served to further increase his power. Busoshoku Possessing such a grand amount of willpower, it is no surprise at how hard Abel's spirit becomes once it takes physicality through Busoshoku. He considerably enhances the effect of his own blows and defenses, while simultaneously giving himself an edge against Devil Fruit Users, especially those of weaker will than his. This solidification materializes as a black color wherever he is applying it to. Abel showcases enough mastery to not only imbue himself, but weapons, even if he is not directly touching them. Moreover, there are levels in regards to how much is covered in Busoshoku. Instead of simply surrounding himself with a simple layer, Abel can densify even the insides of his body, something that also makes the area turn even darker. And, of course, this much output increases his effectiveness against devil fruits even more. Evident by the tribal flames marking on his Busoshoku, Abel is very adept at regulating the usage of his aura, in other words, he can quickly imbue himself in a thick layer of aura for a last minute defense. This also makes it easier for him not to waste his Haki and accordingly respond to his opponent's own moves. Kenbunshoku With Kenbunshoku, Abel can use his aura to ressonate, giving himself something akin to a radar. His eyes acquire a bright red color when he uses it, leaving trails behind. Abel's specialty in regards to this haki lies in aura reading for both localization and prediction. In other words, not only does he expertise in pint-pointing uncoming people, but also their attacks, however complex or simple they may be. Furthermore, this allows him to hone the precision of his own attacks even more. Haoshoku The rarest of Haki, employed only by those of Kingly qualities, is Abel's specialization amongst the three shades.Vivre Card Databook#233: Haoshoku is listed as Abel's favourite shade of Haki. Though the users of Haoshoku can be numerous, one ought to make themselves worthy of it, even if they do harness it. It is unknown when he has awakened it, however, it is certain to have been during his younger days. Understanding it to be more than simply making people faint, Abel has downright trained his spirit and honed his skill with Haoshoku to incredible degrees. When coming out, Abel's Haoshoku takes on a light blue tone filled with myriads of black sparks, potent enough to cover an entire town, while also physically damaging the scenery. This makes it act like some sort of pressure wave, which Abel can control and manipulate, limitedly. The very world shudders in its wake, to the point even attacks fall prey to it. Further into the imposition of his will upon his enemies, Abel deems that downing them with it is not always the proper end-goal, as mentioned before. Rather, when striking or influencing someone with his Haoshoku, he can deliver blows to their very wills, be them beasts, humans, or seasoned warriors. Their bodies and souls are filled with Abel's will, its effects lingering for minutes and hours, depending on the target's own will. History Past Mines of Yamato A long time ago, Abel was a slave alongside his brother, and they worked in an excavation mine, heralded by the World Noble, Saint Roosevelt. Making a Life Unveiling Revenge Re: Union Yonko Wars Saga Issues While the Numerals are on an aimless trip, Abel intercepts them out of nowhere, taking advantage of the dark atmosphere created by Hikaru Aretha, who was suspending the whole Bohemia. Using his powers and physical might, Abel raises the island through the sky and clouds. Once he is done, he tells Aretha to inform the other Numerals that they all should meet him inside Bohemia. Into the island, Abel is being observed by some citizens while he sits stop a fountain. A crowd is around him, complaining about the unfairness that the Siren Pirates received, Abel ignores them due to the useless chatting. Decided to shut them up, he sings "Ode to Joy" very loudly, making him successful, then, he commends them on valuing the Siren Pirates.Calling and Singing: Seeing the convollution in comments, Abel loudly sings to shut everyone up, then, he commends the citizens on their considerations. The fountain Abel was on top of bursts into water, destroyed due to him having sat over it. It is Aquaria who appears and calms the water down with her powers, asking if Abel forgot her.Calling and Singing: Aquaria stops the water in mid-air, making her presence known by teasing Abel that he has forgotten her. Before they can talk, Aretha and her Siren Four arrive, the former is furious at Abel's actions, leading her children to think the two pirates will fight.Calling and Singing: Hikaru Aretha and the Siren Pirates interrupt everyone, the former expressing her immense anger at what Abel has been doing, her children try to calm her down. Unexpectedly, Aretha shifts to offering her children to marry Abel, so that he would get away from the "midget", Aquaria. Abel's response is to stand behind Aquaria, declining the offer and saying he wants to talk to her first.Calling and Singing: Aretha suddenly offers the hands of her daughters for Abel to marry, he hides behind Aquaria to talk to her and declines Aretha's offer. Soon after, an odd attack washes over Abel and Aquaria, who tries to defend them from it. Not managing to stop her, Abel notices Red's arrival and greets him, asking the whereabouts of the remaining Numerals. ... Gazes Abel is the one responsible for aiding and overseeing the operation on Victory Island, led by Moses of the main Xros Pirates crew. They had been talking about the mission for some minutes after its "conclusion".The Storm Swells: Heili notices Moses and Abel discussing the situation of the mission at Victory. Through his Haki, Abel notes that the mission isn't actually over and reminds Moses that he has done quite a lot of mistakes, and that this was his chance to finish it all. It is Harlequin W. Heili, a Marine Captain and secretly the "daughter" of Daddy L. Legs, who greets them, recognizing their flag to be the Xros and demanding that they come with her. Moses utters that Abel was indeed right and prepares to face off against Heili, seeing this, Abel tells him that defeating her would show the crew why Moses should rank higher.The Storm Swells: Greeted by Heili, Abel tells Moses to see this as an opportunity and cement his place within the Xros crew. Abel finally wakes up in the middle of Heili and Moses' fight, yanking the latter away from the former's attack.The Storm Swells: Heili overpowers Moses' defense and his water gun, yet, he is saved by Abel before falling prey to all the fire. Moses gets confused and questions him, Abel asks Heili to excuse them and proceeds to remind Moses about his mistakes. Held up by his face, Moses tells Abel he knows the consequences, Abel deems this as him willing to take them head-on as well. Filled with fear and crying, Moses apologizes, but Abel corrects him.Last One: Moses asks Abel why the interruption, he says that Moses did too many mistakes, Moses implies he is fine with taking responsability. Using his power, Abel cuts the skin around Moses' face and, then, uses his hand to pull it off. Moses can't the pain and begins to scream, moving himself wildly while blood comes out. Once it comes off, he rolls on the ground crying, Abel kneels by his side and shows the skin, asking Moses to "talk to himself". Seeing this, Heili questions if Abel will fight in Moses' place, to which he says he doesn't even know her name. For a moment, Heili soothes in pain.Last One: Heili approaches Abel and ponders if he will fight her now, however, she is briefly held down by headache. Abel initiates the fight by taking advantage of Heili's headache, caused by some kind of memory lapse, trying to punch a hole through her waist. Though she narrowly dodges, Heili gets wounded and channels the power of the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Gorgon to enter one of her forms and heal herself. Heili attacks with "Perfume Femur", but Abel blasts her and part of the vicinity away by stomping the ground, which also causes another memory lapse for her. Recovered, Heili throws rocks with her hair and dashes towards Abel, launching an assault of snakes and hair at him. He uses the power of the Isho Isho no Mi to deflect all of the attacks, while encased in a purple aura. At the scene, Heili grows frustrated and transforms yet again to strengthen her assault, utilizing the powers of the weather to attack him. Abel gets hit by her "Fiery Gaze", but he immediately responds by spinning to both disperse the flames and deflect the other attacks. With his face bleeding less, Moses shows up again while accompanied by Aaron. He proclaims that Heili stands no chance against their crew, and she, in another fit of rage, uses "Fiery Gaze" to try and burn his face. However, Abel quickly rips the bandages off Moses and saves him. Heili screams and questions why Abel feels familiar to her, having many memory lapses, and then she attacks again through another weather change, rain. In response, he summons Haoshoku Haki upon the environment and destroys Heili's wave, using this as an opportunity to ask her why he is so familiar. Heili screams and trashes around as her mind goes wild, the weather changing accordingly. After gathering her thoughts, she realizes that her life is artificial and made from Kozuki Ryukyu, the ruler of Wano before Daddy L. Legs. Heili calls Abell as "son", which instantly throws him into an epiphany, he flips out while plagued with memories, showcasing a lot of his rage in many ways, and uses his powers to produce a large fissure upon Victory Island. He digs his fist into the fissure and, with much effort, rips out a portion of the city to rest it above his shoulder. Not understanding his reaction, Heili prepares to stop him in any way she can think of, deciding she can't die there. Bent on that, she unleashes another heavy onslaught over his form, trying to poison him, however, her claws and fangs can't pierce his skin. Though poison falls over Abel's skin and burns it, he goes along with his murderous intentions, bringing down the whole portion of the city he held upon those in front of him. Aaron and Moses try to run and take cover underground, many of the buildings fall off and smash other buildings, the whole landscape suffering from the impact. Hunt Killing Breezes Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins Series. *The pictures are colored by Nearó. *His name comes from the biblical story of Cain and Abel, the first humans to be born. . **Their story and the murder is alluded to in the character's own story. However, whereas in the biblical one Cain murdered Abel, in the character's, Abel doesn't know if he is Cain or Abel, thus adopting both names. Extras *Abel has four favourite foods: **Most kinds of meat; Salad; Grilled Sardine; and Ramen.SBS Volume Extra: Abel's hobbies and favourite foods are listed. *Similarly, he has four hobbies: **Hunting and eating animals; Testing unusual places to sit; Teaching; and Meditating. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Pirates Category:Xros Pirates Category:Macemen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users